A technique is known for applying a head-hair treatment-agent such as a hair dye to hairs using an applicator having a comb part formed with multiple comb teeth.
For example, the applicant of the present invention proposed an applicator with comb teeth which can eject an application liquid from a center part both sides of which are sandwiched by a plurality of comb tooth rows in which comb teeth are aligned straight, and apply the application liquid to the hairs while combing the hairs by the comb tooth rows (see Patent Literature 1). This applicator with the comb teeth can eject an application liquid between the comb tooth rows, and press the applicator against the hairs in a state where the application liquid is held once between the comb tooth rows.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 2 in Patent Literature 1, when the diameters of comb teeth are equal in a virtually entire area in a height direction of the comb teeth, even if, for example, an application liquid is continuously applied to the hairs in a long range from the vicinity of the head to the neck or above the shoulders, upon the application of the application liquid from the hairs positioned above the shoulders to the tips of the hairs, the hairs are not supported by the scalp from the back side and the amount of hairs decreases toward the tips of the hairs, and therefore it is expected that the hairs slip out from between the comb teeth in some cases.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an applicator which has opening parts of drop holes for ejecting a liquid in a container, in side surfaces on the tip side of comb teeth and in which bump parts are formed closer to the tip side than the opening parts and close to the opening parts, and Patent Literature 3 discloses providing projection pieces formed in upper ends of comb teeth in a comb part in which a plurality of comb teeth are linearly arranged, such that the lower surface makes an angle which is almost the right angle with respect to the center axis of comb tooth pieces.
However, the techniques of Patent Literatures 2 and 3 are techniques of ejecting agents from comb teeth, and have difficulty in stably applying agents in a long range from a the head top side to the hair tip side of long hairs. Further, the comb teeth disclosed in Patent Literature 2 each have a tapered part from a lower end of the bump part which is a tip part of the comb tooth toward the base end side and in which a comb tooth width increases toward a base end side of the comb tooth increases, and the comb teeth disclosed in Patent Literature 3 each have a uniform comb tooth width from the lower end of a given projecting piece which is the tip part of the comb tooth to the base end of the comb tooth, and cannot evenly apply an agent to each hair placed between the comb teeth.